Diapey Sex Ed 101
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: The following is a school themed version of "Bringing All The Girls", as Heather is the teacher in the first of what hopefully will become a series of lemons. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!
1. The Girls Learn

Diapey Sex Ed 101

 **Summary: In this two-shot fanfic...Heather Clarkson is a teacher as she teaches Sex Education at Rogers High School. In this first chapter...Heather teaches Sex Ed to Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Anne Maria, Dawn, Ella, Amy and Sammy, Jo, Eva, Sierra, Dakota, Bridgette, and LeShawna aka Shawnie as Blaineley O'Halloran who is the Principal. It is also Uniform Day as the girls are required to wear School Girl Uniforms while the Boys are required to wear school boy uniforms.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: The Girls Learn**

It is Friday Morning at Rogers High School as it was 9:30 AM and it was 3rd period as 15 girls named Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Anne Maria, Dawn, Ella, Amy and Sammy, Jo, Eva, Sierra, Dakota, Bridgette, and LeShawna also known as Shawnie were in the classroom waiting until the bell rang thus...the class began with Heather looking at them as she even smiled at them for a bit before she began to speak to the class.

"Why hello there, everyone! I'm your Sex ED Teacher, Mrs. Clarkson." Heather said to the girls as she wrote her name on the white board.

"Hello, Mrs. Clarkson." The girls said to Heather as she smiled before she spoke again.

"Now... I see that everyone is here and I think you're all wondering that this may be a boring class... but you're wrong!" Heather said before she sits on top of her desk.

"I'm not going to teach you about regular sex... this class is different." Heather said to the girls as Courtney raised her hand).

"Yes, Courtney?" Heather asked her.

"How is this different?" Courtney asked Heather.

"I'm glad you asked Courtney." Heather said to Courtney as she smirked and began to answer Courtney's question.

"This sex education class is all about... Adult Baby/Diaper Lover Sex." Heather answered Courtney as she and the rest of the girls looked surprised.

"What?" The girls asked her.

"Yup... this is Diapey Sex ED 101... Now today's lesson is... diapeys." Heather answered them before she removed her glasses, took off her jacket and took off her skirt, revealing her diaper which was a Tena Active Fit Slip Maxi Care Diaper and her white dress shirt and her heels and black fishnet stockings to the class as all of the girls gasped.

"Wow." The girls said to her in amazement.

"Any of you like what you see?" Heather asked the girls.

"Yes." The girls answered her as they felt a bit excited.

"Alrighty girls... take them off." Heather said to the girls who were now just flat out confused.

"Huh?" The girls asked her.

"Remove your skirts... I want to see your diapeys... now." Heather answered and demanded the girls to take of their skirts because she wanted to see their diapers.

"Yes, Mrs. Clarkson." The girls answered her as they took off their skirts as it revealed their diapers for Heather who loved what they were wearing as Gwen was wearing a ABU Super Dry Kids Diaper, while Courtney was sporting her Rearz Pink Princess Diaper, Lindsay sported her Rearz Safari Diaper, Beth sported her ABU PeekABU Diaper, Anne Maria sported her Bambino Bellisimo Diaper, Dawn sported her ABU Little Pawz Diaper, Ella sported a Rearz Pink Princess Diaper, Amy and Sammy sported Bambino Classico Diapers, Jo sported a Tena Slip Active Fit Maxi Diaper, Eva sported a Tena Active Fit Slip Maxi Care Diaper like her teammate, Sierra sported a Abena M4 Diaper, Bridgette was sporting an ABU Cushies Diaper, and finally LeShawna aka Shawnie sported a Bambino Classico Diaper.

"Hehehehe, look at all of you..." Heather giggled and said as she smirked as she was enjoying the girls diapers as Heather sat down on top of her desk.

"You may sit back down now." Heather said as the girls did so.

"Now... what do you all know about Diapey sex?" Heather asked them as they didn't say a word.

"Really?" Heather asked them as they nodded side to side signaling 'No' as they did not know a thing.

"Maybe I should show you!" Heather said as soon enough she started to rub herself slowly, while the girls look surprised and horny.

"Wow..." The girls said as they started to rub themselves slowly as Heather went harder with the rubbing of her diapered pussy.

"Ohhhh...!" Heather moaned softly.

"Wow...!" The girls said as they went a bit faster and harder but not to hard and not to fast to produce a premature climax as they finally were starting to feel wet.

"Feeling wet down there, girls?" Heather asked the girls.

"Yes, Mrs. Clarkson." They answered Heather as she stopped her rubbing and got off her desk as the girls stopped rubbing as well.

"Listen here, diapey sex in suppose to be fun and sexy for all, never forget that." Heather said to the girls.

"Yes, Mrs. Clarkson." They said to her.

"Good! Now here's what I want you all to do... you all will know the experience of diapey sex... by doing it with me." Heather said to the girls as they were now starting to feel excited.

"OKAY!" The girls said to Heather as they also looked excited as well.

"Wonderful, now who wants to go first?" Heather asked the girls as Courtney raised her hand immediately.

"I like to go first... but on one condition... Gwen joins me." Courtney said to Heather.

"What?! Come on! No fair!" The girls except for Gwen complained.

"Settle down, now girls." Heather said to the girls that were complaining as they stopped as Heather began to speak to Courtney.

"Courtney, I'm am all for LGBTQ you know that, but I'm sorry but one at a time." Heather said to Courtney who sighed.

"Okay then." Courtney said in dissapointment.

"Fine." Gwen said as well as she was trying very hard to hide her anger.

"Good." Heather said as Courtney walked to Heather and to her desk.

"What should we do first?

"How about you lick my coochie... now." Heather said with a stern but fair tone in her voice.

"Okies then." Courtney said as she started licking Heather's area while the girls watch her.

"Mmmmmm! So good! Keep going, lick my coochies hawder!" Heather moaned, and shouted several times at Courtney.

"What are we supposed to do while we wait?" Bridgette asked Heather.

"Rub your diapey slowly, enjoy your self-pleasure." Heather answered Bridgette's question

"Okies." The girls said to Heather before they all rubbed each others diapers slowly while Courtney kept licking Heather.

"Mmmmm! Mrs. Clarkson, you taste yummy!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies, but don't stop!" Heather said before she pushed Courtney's head into her area as she kept licking her diapered pussy.

"Mmmmmm!" Heather moaned softly.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" Courtney moaned and muffled as she kept at it until she began to finger her area as Heather was about to climax.

"Ohhhhh! Shit, I'm gonna cumsies! Keep going, now!" Heather said to Courtney telling her that she was gonna climax and to keep going.

"Yes, Mrs. Clarkson!" Courtney responded back as she licked and fingered her harder and faster.

"Ohhhh! Here it comes!" Heather moaned and shouted giving Courtney warning until it was time.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Heather screamed and moaned as she exploded all over Courtney's face as she swallowed Heather's tasty juice.

"Tastes so good." Courtney said to Heather making her smile.

"Yes... now time to show you something very nice!" Heather said as she pulled out a strap-on dildo as the girls were surprised, shocked, yet enamored.

"The teacher is going to fuck the student

"Oooh! Can I have a turn?" Courtney asked Heather.

"Of course... but Teacher fuck first!" Heather answered Courtney as she placed it on as she soon started to fuck Courtney's diapered ass.

"OH! SO GOOD!" Heather shouted with pleasure and glee.

"Ahhhhh! YES!" Courtney moaned while Gwen was getting too excited, and horny also.

"Man! I want to fuck Courtney so bad, I'm the only one that normally gets to do that!" Gwen said to herself as Heather kept fucking Courtney who enjoyed it.

"Mmmm! See girls, enjoy it when your man or your girlfriend fucks your diapey pussy or your diapey ass! It feels so good for a diapey girl, am I right?" Heather moaned and before she said to the girls and asked them

"YES! OH GOD, HARDER! Pwease, Mrs. Clarkson!" Courtney shouted at Heather with pure pleasure.

"Okies then!" Heather said before she started going even harder.

"OH YES!" Courtney shouted with delight and passion.

"MRS. CLARKSON?! MAY I HAVE GWEN JOIN ME?!" Courtney asked Heather.

"OKIES!" Heather answered Courtney.

"Really?!" Gwen asked with glee in her voice as Heather nodded.

"Yes!" Gwen said.

"Aww!" The other girls moaned.

"Sorry girls. The heart wants what the heart wants." Heather said to them.

"Yes, Mrs. Clarkson." The girls said before Gwen joined in as she made Courtney lick her diapered area.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Courtney moaned and muffled a bit.

"Ohhhh...!" Gwen and Heather moaned as the threesome kept at it.

"Having diapey sex with more people is more fun as well!" Heather said before she stopped fucking Courtney, and pulled out.

"You did good...now it's your turn, Courtney." Heather said to Courtney.

"Good! But Gwen fucks you too." Courtney said to Heather using her negotiating skills.

"Please?" Gwen asked Heather.

"Okies then." Heather answered her.

"Alright!" Gwen said as the girls began to complain again.

"Hey! No fair!" They shouted at Heather for a few seconds until she heard enough.

"Girls! Quiet! No whining!" Heather sternly said to them.

"Sorry Mrs. Clarkson." The girls said back.

"It's okay. Just don't lose your temper again." Heather said to them.

"Yes ma'am." The girls said.

"Good." Heather said back before turning her attention to Gwen and Courtney.

"Now, Gwen White and Courtney Lopez...I want you two to fuck me hawd." Heather said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okies." They said back at her as the two grabbed their own strap-on dildoes, and then they started to pound Heather hard.

"OH YES! Hawder, fuck the teacher hawder!" Heather shouted

"Yes, Mrs. Clarkson." Gwen and Courtney said to her as they went harder while the girls were turned on by the action.

"SO HAWT!" The girls said before they started rubbing each other harder.

"MMMMMM!" Heather moaned before she began to speak to the rest of the girls.

"After these two are done, who wants to go next?" Heather said and asked the girls.

"How about me?" Dawn asked Heather.

"Sounds Great!" Heather said as Gwen and Courtney keep pounding Heather.

"You're so hawt, Mrs. Clarkson!" Gwen said to Heather.

"So are you, baby Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed while they kept pounding Heather hard until she and the two lesbians felt something was about to happen.

"Ohhhh! Gonna cumsies!" Heather moaned and said as she was about to burst.

"So are we!" Gwen and Courtney said as they kept at it until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" The trio of hot women moaned, groaned, and screamed as they climaxed hard, then they panted before Gwen and Courtney took off their strap-on dildoes.

"So...how did we do?" Gwen asked Heather.

"What is our grade?" Courtney asked Heather.

"You both did very well, A +." Heather answered the girls before telling them their grade.

"YAY!" Gwen and Courtney cheered as they hugged each other and went back to their seats as Heather sighed happily.

"Dawn, come here, please?" Heather asked Dawn.

"Yes Mrs. Clarkson." Dawn said as she came to Heather's desk.

"What do you want me to do?" Dawn asked Heather.

"I want you... to lay down on top of my desk... I am gonna lick your diapey pussy." Heather answered Dawn.

"Okies, Mrs. Clarkson." Dawn said to Heather as she laid down on top of her desk before Heather began to lick her.

"Mmmmmm...!" Heather muffled and moaned as she liked Dawn's diapered area already.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! MRS. CLARKSON!" Dawn moaned deeply and shouted even louder as Heather kept licking and soon began to finger her area hard.

"Hawt! so hawt!" The girls said before they stopped their rubbing, not wanting to get too tired before their turn as Heather kept licking and figering Dawn.

"Ohhhhh! Yes, hawder, PLEASE!" Dawn moaned and shouted at Heather who stopped licking to respond back.

"Beg for it, Dawn... and I'll do it." Heather said to Dawn.

"Okies! MRS. CLARKSON, PWEASE LICK MY DIAPEY PUSSY HAWDER! FOR THE LOVE OF MOTHER EARTH, GO HAWDER PWEASE!" Dawn begged Heather who then had a combo of a sexy smile/sexy smirk/evil smile/evil smirk look on her face.

"That's better." Heather said to Dawn.

"Thankies Mrs. Clarkson." Dawn said to her before she resumed licking and fingering her.

"OHHHHHHH...! OH MY GOSH! THIS FEELS SO GREAT!" Dawn moaned and shouted as Heather keeps at it until it was time.

"OHHHHHH! IM GONNA CUMSIES!" Dawn moaned and shouted at Heather.

"Then do it, hawd!" Heather said to Dawn.

"Okies." Dawn said as she was about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHH...!" Dawn screamed as she climaxed hard all over Heather's face and mouth.

"Mmmmm! Tasty." Heather moaned as she swallowed Dawn's sweet and juicy nectar, then commented on it.

"Thankies." Dawn said back.

"Now then..." Heather said before she grabbed a strap-on dildo.

"Fuck my diapey wearing pussy, hawd." Heather said to Dawn who placed the strap-on dildo over her diaper.

"Yes, Mrs. Clarkson." Dawn said as she began to pound her hard.

"OH YES! Hawder, fuck my teacher pussy hawder, Dawn!" Heather shouted pleasurably at Dawn.

"Ohhhh! Yes, Mrs. Clarkson!" Dawn moaned and responded back before she increased her pounding while Heather rubbed her diaper.

"Mmmmm...!" They both moaned with incredible pleasure.

"Who wants to go next after Dawn?" Heather asked the girls.

"I'll go next." Anne Maria said to Heather.

"Okies then-OHHH!" Heather said before she moaned really loud as Dawn started to go harder.

"Ahhhhh! Mrs. Clarkson, you feel so good!" Dawn said as she pounded Heather's diapered area even harder.

"I wuv it." Dawn said to Heather.

"Why thankies, Dawn. That's nice of you to say!" Heather said back.

"You are so welcome." Dawn said as they sared a quick but sexy kiss as she kept at it until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME!" Dawn climaxed inside of Heather who was about to climax as well.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned very loud as Dawn pulled out while Heather kissed her.

"Wonderful, you get an A." Heather said to Dawn.

"Yay! Thankies!" Dawn said as she went to her seat as Anne Maria arrived to Heather's desk.

"My turn, teacher." Anne Maria said to Heather.

"Ooooh..." The girls said as Anne Maria was about to get punished.

"It's Mrs. Clarkson." Heather said to Anne Maria correcting the very sexy Jersey chick.

"Do you want me to punish you hawd?" Heather asked Anne Maria.

"Yes Mrs. Clarkson... I've been very bad... pleased do punish me." Anne Maria answered Heather.

"Okies then!" Heather said as she placed on a strap-on dildo over her diaper.

"Suck my baba, hawd young lady." Heather said to Anne Maria.

"Okies then." Anne Maria said and before she could get down to her knees suddenly the door opened as it was the school principal Blaineley O'Halloran as Heather, and the rest of the girls gasped in total shock, and surprise.

"Principal O'Halloran!" Heather said as she took off her strap-on dildo.

"Mrs. Clarkson, what are you doing?

"Just teaching the class about Diapey sex Education

"Diaper sex?" Blaineley asked Heather who nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop the lesson." Heather said in what sounded like pure defeat until...

"Don't... it's okay, I'm interested." Blaineley said to Heather who then started to smile with glee.

"You are?" Heather asked her.

"Yes, yes I am." Blaineley answered her.

"Okay." Heather said as she put the strap-on dildo back on over her diaper.

"Besides..." Blaineley said as she took off her clothes to reveal nothing but her white dress shirt and her diaper as Heather and the girls gasped in surprise because she looked hot.

"Principal O'Halloran...you look...HAWT!" Heather said as she was like Rarity after looking at

"Thankies. Now continue the lesson." Blaineley said as she grabbed a chair.

"One question before I continue with all due respect Mrs. O'Halloran... what diapey is that you are wearing?" Heather asked her.

"Well I am wearing an ABU Super Dry Kids Diapey...now continue the lesson." Blaineley answered Heather and told her to continue the lesson.

"Yes Ma'am." Heather said before she resumed the lesson as Anne Maria got down to her knees and began to suck on Heather's baba.

"Good girl... but like I said... you need to be punished." Heather said before she soon grabbed Anne Maria's face and started to fucking her face hard.

"Mmmmm! take it, you naughty girl." Heather moaned and told her to take it.

"MMMMMM!" Anne Maria moaned with pleasure in her voice.

"Girls this is a lesson...always call me Mrs. Clarkson or if you want to...you can call me Heather! Oh fuck I am so horny! When I'm done with Anne Maria who wants to go next?" Heather said to the girls as she even asked them.

"I'll go." Amy said to Heather.

"Can I join her too, please?" Sammy asked Heather.

"Hmm... fine." Heather answered the twins.

"Come on!" The other girls minus Courtney, Gwen, Dawn, and Blaineley shouted.

"HEY! No misbehaving!" Heather shouted at them.

"Yes Mrs. Clarkson." They said as Anne Maria deepthroated and it was about time.

"Ohhhhh...! GONNA CUMSIES!" Heather shouted at Anne Maria.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Anne Maria moaned with even more pleasure as Heather climaxed hard in her mouth.

"Yummy." Anne Maria said to Heather.

"Thankies, I believe that you're punishment is over...Anne Maria you will receive and A -, that's only because you disrespected me now what do you have to say for yourself?" Heather responded back as she also asked Anne Maria a question.

"I'm sorry." Anne Maria answered by apologizing before she went back to her seat as the twins were next.

"Our turn, Mrs. Clarkson." Amy and Sammy said to Heather before she went to her desk.

"Here what I want you two to do... fuck me hawd." Heather said to the twins.

"Okies!" The twins said as they grabbed strap-on dildoes and they began pounding her.

"OH YES! Hawder, fuck me hawder

"Yes, Mrs. Clarkson!" Amy and Sammy said as the girls looked on as they liked what they were seeing.

"SO HAWT!" The girls shouted as they resumed rubbing each other hard.

"MMMMMM!" The threesome moaned as they kept at it with such force.

"OH! MRS. CLARKSON!" The twins shouted as it was almost time as they pounded her harder as they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies." Heather said to the twins.

"US TOO!" The twins shouted back until it finally started.

"AHHHHHHHH...!" The twins and Heather moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard before they panted.

"How did we do Mrs. Clarkson?" The twins asked Heather

"A + for Amy and Sammy." Heather responded back by giving the twins their grades.

"Yay!" The twins cheered as they took off the strap-on dildoes before they headed back to their desks.

"So who wants to be next?" Heather asked the girls.

"I'll go next." Jo said to Heather.

"Can I go too?" Eva asked Heather.

"Alrighty you two can go together." Heather answered Jo and Eva.

"Thankies." They said as the female Jockette's got up and went towards her desk and grabbed strap-on dildoes and placed them over their diapers.

"Jo, fuck me hawd while Eva, I suck your baba." Heather said to Jo and Eva.

"Okies." Jo and Eva responded back.

"But before you two start...can I rub myself and cumsies in my diapey to this?" Blaineley asked Heather.

"Sure! Besides I want to know what do you think of it so far?" Heather answered and asked Blaineley in response.

"Good!" Blaineley said before she rubbed herself harder as the two Jockettes start pounding Heather.

"Mmmmm...!" Heather moaned as she enjoyed it as Eva and Jo loved fucking her.

"Mmm! Mrs. Clarkson So hawt!" Jo moaned softly before she spoke to Heather.

"Suck my baba, Hawder! Then when Jo is done, I'll fuck your ass hawd." Eva spoke to Heather as well.

"Mmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled in pleasure as Eva grabbed her by the hair and fucked her face harder as she and Jo kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhh! Gonna Cumsies!" Jo moaned and shouted.

"Me too." Eva said also.

"Mmmmm!" Heather moaned before it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHH YEAH...!" Jo and Eva shouted as the two climaxed hard, now they switched places with Eva pounding her hard while Heather sucking on Jo's baba.

"You like this huh Mrs. Clarkson?" They asked her before Jo stopped so Heather can respond.

"YES! SO MUCH! DO IT, HAWDER!" Heather shouted with glee.

"Okies!" Eva and Jo said as they kept at it until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME!" Jo and Eva said as they climaxed hard inside of Heather.

"Mmmmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled as she swallowed Eva's juice.

"Double fuckys from you both...excellent. A +." Heather said to them.

"Awesome." Jo and Eva said as they returned to their desks.

"Who's next?" Heather asked the girls.

"Oooh! Me!" Sierra said as she eagerly raised her hand.

"Okies then." Heather said as Sierra arrived at her desk.

"Can we do some drooly 69 action?" Sierra asked Heather.

"Sound hawt to me, okies then." Heather said before the two started to lick and finger each other's areas hard meanwhile Blaineley was getting turned on more and more by this action.

"Mmmm... this is so hawt!" Blaineley said as Heather and Sierra stopped to respond back.

"Thankies." They said to her as they kept at it as they got even sexier.

"Mmmmm!" Sierra moaned and muffled as she went harder.

"Ohhhh! lick and finger me even hawder!" Heather moaned and shouted as she was turned on even more.

"Okies, Mrs. Clarkson!" Sierra said to Heather as they kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhhh! Teacher gonna cumsies hawd!" Heather moaned and shouted.

"Me too!" Sierra said as they licked even harder until...

"MMMMMMMMMMM...!" They exploded all over each other's faces.

"Mmmm! SO GOOD!" Sierra muffled and moaned because she swallowed Heather's sweet, tasty honey.

"Yeah... but you're not finished..." Heather said in agreement until she grabbed a strap-on dildo.

"I'm gonna fuck you hawd." Heather said to Sierra.

"Ooooh...! Okies Mrs Clarkson!" Sierra said as she got into the doggy style before Heather began to fuck her hard.

"Mmmmm! You're so soft and wet!" Heather said before she slapped her ass hard.

"Mmmm!" Heather moaned happily.

"AH! THANKIES, FUCK ME HAWDER, PLEASE!" Sierra screamed out.

"Say it the right way... now." Heather said to Sierra.

"FUCK ME MRS CLARKSON FUCK ME SO HAWD THAT WE BOTH CUMSIES SUPER HAWD!" Sierra shouted with such incredible glee in her voice.

"THAT'S BETTER!" Heather said before she pounded Sierra's diapered pussy harder while the others rubbed themselves even harder.

"OHHHH! SO FUCKING GOOD!" The girls moaned and shouted.

"After Sierra, I want Shawnie." Heather said to the girls knowing who exactly was next.

"Good! Because I want Mrs. Clarkson!" Shawnie said back as Heather kept fucking Sierra until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME! AHHHHHHHH...!" They shouted and moaned as they climaxed hard, then they panted a bit before Heather took off her strap-on dildo.

"How did I do?" Sierra asked Heather.

"A +"

"YAY!" Sierra cheered as she went back to her desk.

"Now Shawnie, come here." Heather said to Shawnie who was ready.

"Okies!" Shawnie said before she went to Heather's desk and arrived as they both kissed each other hard.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" The girls make out as they also groped each other's diapered asses and rubbed each other's diapered pussies getting more aroused, more horny, and more hot by the second.

"Scissor with me! Grind our pussies together hawd!" Heather said to Shawnie.

"Okies!" Shawnie said back as they spread their legs, then they began to scissors each other hard as they grinded each other's areas as they loved it.

"OHHHHH! YES!" Shawnie and Heather moaned and shouted as they loved it and they were happy.

"SO HAWT!" The girls shouted as they were rubbing each other softly while Heather and Shawnie kept grinding against each other even harder.

"When I'm done with Shawnie! Who wants to be next?" Heather said to the girls.

"Me! Me!" Lindsay said raising her hand.

"Okies Lindsay!" Heather said as she and Shawnie keep at it until it was time.

"Mrs. Clarkson...I'm GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY!" Shawnie shouted at Heather.

"ME TOO! KEEP IT COMING!" Heather shouted back as she and Shawnie kept scisorring and grinding each other until now.

"AHHHHHHH...!" They moaned, and screamed as they climaxed hard.

"MMMMMMM!" Heather moaned softly as she and Shawnie panted a bit.

"An A for you, Shawnie." Heather said to Shawnie giving her an "A" for performance.

"Sweet!" Shawnie said as she went back to her desk.

"My turn, Mrs. Heather." Lindsay said to Heather as she got up.

"Awesome!" Heather said before she and Lindsay kissed hard, then they started to makeout very hard.

"MMMMMMM...!" They moaned loudly and passionately as they kept making out until they stopped.

"What shall we do Mrs. Heather?" Lindsay asked Heather.

"We fuck each other... I'll go first." Heather said as she got up and grabbed a purple strap-on dildo, and placed it over her diaper.

"Okies!" Lindsay said before she got on all fours.

"Fuck me in my diapey ass Mrs. Heather!" Lindsay said as she was perky.

"Okies then." Heather said before she started to pound Lindsay.

"AHHH! YES, FUCK ME HAWDER! Pound my diapey ass, Mrs. Clarkson! Please!" Lindsay moaned, and shouted.

"Beg me the right way and I'll do it as hawd as I can, now!" Heather commaned like she was a dominatrix.

"PLEASE! MRS. CLARKSON, THE SEXIEST TEACHER EVER! POUND MY DIAPEY ASS UNTIL YOU CUMSIES HAWD INSIDE OF ME!" Lindsay shouted and begged as Heather was smiling away with glee.

"Good girl." Heather said to Lindsay.

"Thankies Mrs. Clarkson!

"You are so welcome." Heather said to Lindsay before she began to pound her harder.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH...! OH YES! YEAH!" Lindsay moaned and shouted with ecstasy.

"Talk to me like your my sexy little baby girl...now." Heather said to Lindsay as she started to talk like a baby.

"Goo Gaa Gii! Lindsay wuvs having her diapey ass fucked by sexy Mrs. Clarkson!" Lindsay said in baby talk.

"Good baby!" Heather said before she started to go harder until it was time.

"Ohhh! I'm gonna cumsies!" Heather moaned and shouted.

"DO IT, PLEASE!" Lindsay shouted back at Heather until it finallly started.

"AHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard.

"You're turn." Heather said to Lindsay as she took off the strap-on dildo and gave it to Lindsay.

"Yay!" Lindsay said as she put it on over her diaper... and before long, she began to pound Heather in the missionary.

"Don't go easy, pound me hawd so you can get a good grade." Heather said to Lindsay.

"Okies!" Lindsay shouted as she started pounding Heather like crazy hard.

"Like this?" Lindsay asked Heather.

"OH GOD, YES! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM FUCK ME HAWDER!" Heather shouted, moaned, and shouted some more.

"Okies." Lindsay said as she went even harder as Heather turned her attention for a second to the girls as she was picking who would go next.

"Ohhhh! Ella, I want you next." Heather moaned because of Lindsay's pounding as she said that Ella was next.

"Okies, Mrs. Clarkson." Ella said as Lindsay was getting closer and closer.

"Ohhh! I'm gonna cumsies." Lindsay moaned and told Heather.

"Me too!" Heather said as she and Lindsay kept pleasuring each other until it was time.

"OHHHHHHH...!" They both moaned as they climaxed hard as they kissed.

"How was I?" Lindsay asked Heather.

"You were awesome. I am going to give you an A." Heather answered Lindsay.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered as she and Heather hugged before Lindsay went back to her desk, then Ella arrived to Heather's desk looking and feeling a bit nervous.

"So... what should we do?" Ella asked Heather.

"Are you nervous?" Heather said in response to Ella's question.

"A little." Ella answered Heather.

"You want me to lick your diapey wearing pussy?" Heather asked Ella who nodded as she was nervous.

"But do you mind going a bit easy? I've only had diapey sex once and it was in a threesome with Gwen and Courtney." Ella told Heather.

"Really?" Heather asked Ella.

"Yes." Ella, Gwen, and Courtney said to Heather.

"Okies. I'm gonna go easy on you Ella." Heather said to Ella.

"Thankies." Ella said as they began as Heather started to lick her diapered area slowly.

"Ohhhh! Mmmm...!" Ella moaned softly in pleasure as Heather kept licking.

"Mmmm... tasty." Heather moaned, muffled, then she stopped to compliment her area.

"Thankies. Can you go hawder now please?" Ella responded back, as she asked Heather.

"Okies." Heather answered Ella before she starts to lick her harder.

"OHHHH! YES, MMMMM!" Ella moaned, shouted, and moaned once more.

"Mmm... tasty pussy!" Heather said before she started to finger her hard.

"Ohhh, Mrs. Clarkson! Yes, finger me hawder! Make me cumsies hawd!" Ella moaned and screamed with pure pleasure.

"Okies." Heather said as she licked and fingered her harder and harder until it was about to happen without warning.

"AHHHHHHHHHH...!" Ella moaned and screamed as she climaxed hard a bit early as she shot her milky all over Heather's face, mouth, and fingers by accident as she swallowed it as she was a bit dissapointed, but not mad.

"No warning?" Heather asked Ella.

"I'm sorry." Ella said as she was scared.

"I think you need to be punished." Heather said before she grabbed a strap-on dildo and started to fuck Ella hard.

"OH GOD, MMMMM...!" Ella shouted and moaned as she also started to form some tears as Heather stopped pounding and pulled out.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked with a genuine concern in her voice.

"I am so sorry...it was a mistake I should have warned your first. Please don't fail me out the class." Ella apologized and begged Heather not to fail her.

"Ella...it's okay. You just need to warn me next time so I can be quicker to be ready. It's not the end of the world and I'm not going to fail you out, but I am going to have to punish you." Heather said to Ella as Blaineley raised her hand.

"Can I help?" Blaineley asked Heather and Ella for help.

"Okies." They answered her as Heather wiped off her tears, then Blaineley grabbed a strap-on dildo and placed it over her diaper as she and Heather began to pound Ella's diapered pussy and ass respectively.

"OH YES! I PROMISE TO BE MORE CAREFUL, BUT DON'T STOP!" Ella shouted with absolute pleasure.

"Okies, but this doesn't count as my turn... I get my own solo." Blaineley said to Heather.

"Okies, but let's keep punishing her." Heather said to Blaineley.

"Okies then." Blaineley said before they pounded Ella even harder.

"HAWT!" The girls said as they loved what they were seeing as they kept rubbing each other in anticipation.

"Girls, can you stop rubbing yourselves please?" Heather asked the girls.

"Yes Mrs. Clarkson." The girls answered her.

"Thankies." Heather said as she and Blaineley kept fucking Ella until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME!" The trio shouted as they climaxed hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! YES!" Heather and Blaineley moaned and shouted during the climax.

"Ohhhh! Yes!" Ella moaned and shouted during the climax as the trio panted.

"An A - for you." Heather said to Ella.

"Thankies." Ella said as she sat down at her desk while Blaineley stayed.

"It's the principal's turn." Blaineley said to Heather.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned as they kept making out until Blaineley soon pushed Heather onto her desk.

"Whoa." Heather said as Blaineley climbed up to the desk.

"Don't worry, I don't bite... yet. Blaineley said before she started licking and sucking Heather's area.

"Mmmmm...!" Blaineley moaned and muffled.

"Ohhh...! Principal O'Halloran! You do that so Fucking GOOD!" Heather moaned softly as she shouted, then Blaineley stopped.

"Hehehehe... I like the sound of that!" Blaineley said as she started to finger her hard.

"WOW!" They shouted in surprise.

"What's the reward if I do a great job?" Heather asked Blaineley.

"You fuck me hawd." Blaineley answered Heather.

"Sweet!" Heather said as she was getting close while Blaineley kept licking, and fingering Heather until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHH...!" Heather shouted and moaned before she climaxed hard all over Blaineley's face and mouth, then she swallowed all of it.

"Perfect, you have earned that free fucky." Blaineley said to Heather.

"Awesome!" Heather said before she grabbed a strap-on dildo and placed it over her diaper.

"Just because you're the principal doesn't mean I won't go easy on you." Heather said before she started fucking Blaineley hard.

"MMMM!" Heather moaned softly.

"OH GOD! MMMMM! SO GOOD...!" Blaineley shouted, moaned, and shouted again.

"Thankies!" Heather said as she went even harder.

"Mmmmm! Fuck me hawder, now!" Blaineley moaned and shouted at Heather.

"Yes, Mrs. O'Halloran!" Heather said as she went harder and harder, fucking her like crazy.

"Mmmmmmm!" Heather moaned as she was getting close as she kept at it until it was time.

"CUMSIES COMING MRS. O'HALLORAN!" Heather shouted at Blaineley.

"OHHHHHHH...!" They both moaned as they climaxed hard.

"How did I do?" Heather asked Blaineley.

"Well, you were wonderful." Blaineley answered Heather as as they got up.

"Who's next?" Heather asked the girls.

"I am!" Dakota raised her hand.

"Perfect." Heather said as Dakota went to her desk.

"Can we do some sexy 69 action, please?" Dakota asked Heather.

"Okies then." Heather answered before they kissed, then they began doing the 69.

"Mmmmmmmm..." They moaned as Heather licked Dakota hard while Dakota started fingering her like crazy.

"Mmmmm! SO HAWT!" Dakota moaned and shouted.

"Thankies!" Heather said as she soon started to finger her as well while Dakota licked her harder as they kept at it until the two started to babble, drool, and act like babies.

"GOO GOO GAA GAA GII, TASTY DIAPEY PUSSIES!" Dakota and Heather said as they licked and fingered each other like crazy as they were getting close to explode.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Heather shouted at Dakota.

"Me too!" Dakota said back as they kept at it until they were about to explode.

"MMMMMMMMMMM...!" They both moaned as they exploded so hard as Dakota and Heather swallowed each other's juices, then they got up and panted.

"How did I do?" Dakota asked Heather.

"You get an A." Heather said to Dakota.

"Sweet." Dakota said to Heather as she went to her desk.

"Beth, you're next." Heather said to Beth.

"Okies then." Beth said as she went to Heather's desk and they briefly madeout before they began to scissors each other.

"Ohhhhh! Mrs. Clarkson! Go, hawder!" Beth moaned and shouted.

"You know what to do... ask me the right way." Heather said to Beth.

"PWEASE! MRS. CLARKSON, THE HAWTEST TEACHER ON EARTH! FUCK MY DIAPEY PUSSY UNTIL WE CUMSIES TOGETHER!" Beth begged to Heather.

"Now that's better!" Heather said as she grinded her diapered pussy harder against Beth's diapered area while they started tongue wrestling.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned as grinded even harder as they were getting closer as they kept at it until it was about to happen.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Beth shouted at Heather with glee.

"ME TOO!" Heather shouted as well.

"OHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as Beth and Heather climaxed very hard as they panted to regain their energy back.

"How was I?" Beth asked Heather.

"Wonderful. You get an A." Heather answered Beth.

"Yay!" Beth cheered as she left.

"I'm last Mrs. Clarkson." Bridgette said as she was the last student.

"Okies." Heather said to Bridgette.

Bridgette got up and then went to Heather's desk as she grabbed a strap-on dildo.

"Since you're last... I want you to put this on, because I'm gonna suck you then you're gonna fuck me hawd." Heather said to Bridgette.

"SWEET!" Bridgette said back as she placed it over her diaper as Heather began to suck on it.

"Mmmm! So big." Heather moaned and muffled before she sucked Bridgette's baba hard while the girls rubbed themselves once again.

"Ohhh!" Bridgette moaned before she started to move Heather's head fast.

"You're so hawt!" Bridgette said to Heather while the rest of the girls kept rubbing their diapered areas.

"This is getting hawter and hawter." Gwen said to the girls.

"Totes!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I can't wait for the finale." Dawn said to the girls.

"Us too." Jo and Eva said to the girls also.

"Same here." The rest of the girls said in agreement as Heather kept deepthroating and deepdrooling Bridgette's baba until it was time.

"Mmmmm! Oh god! I'm cumsies! Here it comes!" Bridgette moaned, shouted repeatedly until she soon exploded all over Heather's face.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! Oh yes... Mmmm!" Bridgette groaned, shouted, and moaned softly as Heather swallowed Bridgette's milky.

"Mmmmm... so good." Heather moaned and said to Bridgette.

"Time for some fuckys." Bridgette said to Heather.

"Yup!" Heather said before she laid on her desk as Bridgette started pounding her pussy hard.

"OH YES!" Bridgette and Heather shouted with glee and pleasure as both women were turned on.

"Mmmmm! So hawt!

"Mmmm! Totes!" (Bridgette soon grabbed Heather's boobs through her shirt.

"May I remove this, Mrs. Clarkson?" Bridgette asked Heather.

"DO IT!" Heather answered Bridgette as she removed her shirt and started groping her boobs harder as she started going harder with the pounding.

"OHHHHHHHH!" They moaned as Bridgette kept fucking Heather's diapered pussy until it was time.

"Cumsies Coming!" Bridgette shouted at Heather.

"Good! Same here!" Heather shouted back as it was finally time.

"OHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they climaxed so hard as they panted softly, as Bridgette pulled out.

"How was that?" Bridgette asked Heather.

"PERFECT! You get an A +!" Heather said to Bridgette.

"YES!" Bridgette said as she pumped her fists as she was happy...then she returned to her desks.

"Now then... it's time for the finale." Heather said to the girls as she got up to talk to them for a second.

"You all did amazing! Now time to end the lesson by rubbing our pussies until we all cumsies!" Heather said to the girls.

"OKIES!" The girls said to Heather as they went to her and then they all started to rub each other pussies like fire while some took it beyond and started scissoring together)

"OHHH! YES! SO GOOD!" Heather and the rest of the girls moaned, and shouted as they all started going wild by licking each other, scissoring each other, fingering each other, and doing the 69 position.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" The girls kept at it as they were moaning louder and with more sexual euphoria until it was time.

"I'm gonna explode girls!" Heather shouted at the girls.

"US TOO!" The girls shouted back at Heather as they all soon started scissoring together, created a massive sexy scissoring action for the finale.

"OHHHHHH HERE IT COMES!" The girls plus Heather moaned and shouted as they were about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Heather and the girls moaned and screamed as everyone exploded and climaxed in their diapers, and their diaper wearing areas.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned in sweet, euphoric, and awesome relief as the climax was so euphoric and hot... everyone panted for a good bit.

"Let's pee in our diapeys." Heather said to the other girls.

"Okies." They said back at Heather as they began to do so.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh yeah... so good!" The girls said as they also sighed with absolute pleasure.

"So... what did we all learn in this lesson, today?" Heather asked the girls minus Blaineley who watched Heather continue her lesson.

"Diapey Sex is the gweatest thing in the history of the whole wide world." The girls said to her.

"That is right girls." Heather said as Courtney raised her hand.

"Yes?" Heather asked Courtney.

"It's even more fun with friends and people who wuv it a lot." Courtney said to Heather.

"Very good... now who needs changey?" Heather asked the girls as they all raised their hands...including Blaineley.

"Okies." Heather said as she began changing the girls diapers.

"Any questions before I dismiss you for the day?" Heather asked the girls as Gwen raised her hand.

"Will you be teaching this to the boys?" Gwen asked Heather.

"Yes... very soon. Any more questions?" Heather answered Gwen before she asked the girls again.

"Will you teach us again?" The girls minus Blaineley asked Heather.

"Of course I will!" Heather answered the girls.

"Yay!" The girls cheered as all of the girls hugged Heather.

"Well, this is a surprise." Heather said as she finished changing the girls diapers as all of the girls, including Heather, and Blaineley were clean and back wearing their clothes over their diapers as the bell rang.

"You girls are now clean as Class is dismissed." Heather said to the girls as they began to leave.

"Bye! Mrs Clarkson!" The girls said to her.

"Bye-bye girls!" Heather said to the girls as Blaineley stuck around for a second.

"You did great. Keep at it." Blaineley said as she left and went back to her office before Heather sighed in relief as she decided to take a quick nap before she also decided to have lunch, then teach some normal classes before the next Diapey Sex Ed class was gonna take place later that day.

 **DAMN! THAT WAS HAWT!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER IN THE TWO-SHOT LEMON FANIC WILL HAVE HEATHER TEACHING THE BOYS DIAPEY SEX EDUCATION!**

 **THE STUDENTS WILL BE ALEJANDRO, JOSE, CARLOS, DUNCAN, JUSTIN, CODY, HAROLD, TRENT, LIGHTNING, TYLER, GEOFF, BRODY, DJ, OWEN, and TOPHER in her boys Diapey Sex 101 class as CHRIS McLean and Jermaine 'Chef' Hatchet will appear as well as teachers in the next chapter.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	2. The Boys Learn

Diapey Sex Ed 101

 **Summary: In this the second and final chapter of this two-shot lemon fanfic, Heather teaches Alejandro, Jose, Carlos, Duncan, Justin, Cody, Harold, Trent, Lightning, Tyler, Geoff, Brody, DJ, Owen, and Topher in her Boys Diapey Sex 101 class**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2: The Boys Learn**

It is Friday Afternoon a few hours later at Rogers High School as it was 12:15 PM and it was 6th period as 15 boys Alejandro who is one of the most popular boys in Rogers High School, Jose who is a former Captain of the Swim and Dive team, then former soccer captain Carlos, they were brothers. Then there was the school bully Duncan, Harold McGrady who despite being one of the smartest boys in school was a geek, Cody was another one of the smartest boys in school, he was a geek also, he was friends with musician Trent, and another pretty boy and the other most popular guy in school in Justin Morrison, Tyler was a member of the football, and basketball team, so was his teammate Lightning as he was the Captain of the Football Team, Geoff was the resident party animal and an awesome surfer as he was having parties every night of the week, Brody was Geoff's best friend, DJ was the brickhouse with a heart but he was friends with Geoff and Brody, Owen was a school spirit guy and another party animal kinda like a Chris Farley, Topher was the president of the Drama Club as he was the best actor in the whole school, anyway enough about who the students were...Heather waited for the male students to arrive and when they did, they sat down at their desks as they were wearing suits because it was Uniform Day as the bell finally rang thus the class began.

"Good Afternoon, boys I am your Sex Education Teacher." Heather said to the students.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Clarkson." The boys said to Heather.

"Any questions before we continue?" Heather asked the boys as they did not say a word.

"Are you positive that none of you have a question for me?" Heather asked the boys.

"Yes, Mrs. Clarkson." The boys answered Heather.

"Okay then." Heather said as she was about to speak but Cody raised his hand.

"Yes." Heather said to him.

"This class is about Sex Education right?" Cody asked her.

"This class is not going to be about sex ed, this class is about Diapey Sex Education." Heather said to the boys.

"Huh?" The boys asked her in confusion.

"Yep... this is Diapey Sex Ed 101, and today's lesson is diapeys... and diapey sex." Heather said before she took off her glasses.

"What is Diaper Sex?" Harold asked Heather.

"Well I am glad you asked." Heather said to Harold before she looked at the boys as she began to speak to them about diapers, and diaper sex.

"Now boys, Diapey sex isn't just about pleasure... it's also show how to have fun when you're making Diapey Love with either your girlfriend or boyfriend if you're gay." Heather said as she was starting to take off her clothes once more as she took off her jacket and tossed it to the side.

"But also... it makes you feel young when you're doing it." Heather said to them.

"Yes..." The boys said to Heather as they were feeling excited as Heather unzipped her skirt, and threw it to the side as well...revealing the second diaper she has worn today as this one was a Bambinos Classico Diaper but with logos of school all over as she is a teacher.

"Wow." They said as they liked what Heather was wearing as she was sporting her black heels, her black fishnet stockings, her diaper, her white dress shirt, and her lacy black bra covering up her 34 DD-Cup size boobs.

"Yeah. You boys like what you are seeing from me?" Heather asked them.

"Yes." They answered while nodding up and down.

"Good, now can any of you guess what diapey I am wearing?" Heather asked the boys as they quickly raised their hands.

"Wow, that was awesome." Heather said as she started to think about who to pick to answer.

"Hmmmm..." Heather said as she thought about every boy in the classroom until she finally found someone.

"How about... you!" Heather said as she pointed to Alejandro.

"May we have your name please." Heather said to him.

"My name is Alejandro Burromuerto, Mrs. Clarkson." Alejandro said in response saying his name to her.

"Okies, Alejandro. Tell the class what Diapey I'm wearing." Heather said to him as he thought about it for a second.

"This is a guess but is it a Bambino?" Alejandro said as he gave Heather his answer but in a form of a question.

"Yes but what kind?" Heather said but she also asked him what kind of Bambino diaper.

"Bambinos Classico." Alejandro answered Heather.

"Close, the design of it is similar to the Bambinos Classico diaper but yes and no. Yes it is a Bambino Classico but no it is not because... it Teacher designs on it." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Oh, I'm very sorry!" Alejandro said to her making her chuckle a bit.

"No need for apologies... but take your seat, please." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Yes ma'am." Alejandro said before he sat back down.

Now then..." Heather said before she sat down on her desk.

"You all watch and relax... Mrs. Clarkson is going to start a sexy yet useful lesson." Heather said seductively as she started rubbing her diapered area slowly.

"Oh! Ohhhhhhh...!" Heather moaned softly but loudly though in pleasure and delight as the boys were enamored as their pants began to show bulges.

"Wow!" The boys said as they were really into the lesson.

"Mmmm! Now boys... when your partner is doing this! You can watch them while pleasuring yourself." Heather said to the boys as they took off their pants revealing their diapers and their bulges as their babas that were inside of their diapers were very hard.

"Boys...hold it. You all look so hawt." Heather said to them.

"Thankies." The boys said back.

"I want you all to tell me what diapey are you sporting...right now." Heather said to the boys.

"Yes, Mrs. Clarkson." They said as Alejandro, and his older brothers Jose, and Carlos came up forward first.

"My Diapey is a White Bambino Classico." Alejandro said to Heather.

"My Diapey is a Dark Purple Bambino Classico." Jose said to Heather as well.

"My Diapey is a Yellow Bambino Classico." Carlos said also.

"Ooooh! Hawt!" Heather said to them.

"Gracias." Alejandro, Jose, and Carlos said before they sat down in their desks before Duncan stood up as he was next.

"I have a Rearz Rebel Diapey, Mrs. Clarkson." Duncan said to her.

"Nice." Heather said as Duncan sat down before Cody was next.

"I have on the ABU Super Dry Kids diapey Mrs. Clarkson." Cody said to Heather before he sat down as Justin was next as he stood up.

"I have on the ever awesome Bambinos Classicos." Justin said to her before he sat down as Harold was next as he stood up.

"I am wearing the ABU Super Dry Kids with Cherry Blossoms and Kanji Logos." Harold said as he sat down before Trent stood up because he was next.

"Mine is the Bambino Classicos as well." Trent said to Heather as he sat down.

"Very nice you guys! Next!" Heather said before Lightning stood up.

"I have on the Bambino Classicos diaper with Lightning Bolt Designs." Lightning said to Heather.

"Excellent." Heather said as Lightning sat down before Geoff stood up.

"I have on the ABU Cushies diapey with party logos and surfing logos as well." Geoff said to Heather before he sat down, then Brody stood up.

"I also have the ABU Cushies Diapey but I have it with the Beach theme, and some surfboard logos." Brody said as he sat down.

"I am sporting the Rearz Safari Diapey." DJ said to Heather as he sat down, and Owen stood up.

"I am wearing the Bambino Teddys Diapey." Owen said to Heather as he sat down before Tyler stood up.

"Tena Slip Fit Active Maxi Diapey with a Sport Design." Tyler said to Heather as he sat down before Topher was next.

"ABU Barebum with a theater design all over." Topher said as he sat down, as Heather was very impressed.

"Very nice, cute and hawt diapeys from you boys." Heather said to the boys.

"Thankies." The boys said as Heather was about to continue the lesson but there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Heather asked the person who knocked on the door.

"It's Mr. McLean with Mr. Hatchet." Chris said to Heather.

"Something wrong?" Heather asked Chris as he and Jermaine 'Chef' Hatchet entered the classroom.

"We're here to watch your lesson, Mrs. Clarkson." Chris said to Heather.

"Really?" Heather asked Chris and Jermaine.

"Yeah." Chris and Jermaine answered Heather.

"Then... show me your diapey please?" Heather asked them.

"Okies then." Chris and Jermaine said as they closed the blinds in the window of the door as they took off their pants revealing their diapers as Chris was sporting a Tena Slip Fit Active Maxi diaper with the design of Comedy and Tragedy Masks/Drama Masks because he was the Drama Teacher while Jermaine aka Chef wore a ABU Diaper with an Army design because he was the ROTC Teacher.

"Oooh! Nice!" Heather said to them.

"Thankies." Chris and Jermaine said as they sat down on some chairs next to the desks of the boys.

"Now then... time for the next lesson. A personal one... which one of the you boys wants to be first to have diapey sex with me?" Heather asked the boys including Chris McLean and Jermaine Hatchet as all of the boys raised their hands.

"Excited are we..." Heather said to them.

"Uh-Huh." The boys said to her.

"Okies then..." Heather said as she finally made her first choice.

"Alejandro, you're first." Heather said as she chose Alejandro first.

"Awww!" The other boys groaned in dissapointment.

"Yes!" Alejandro said as he stood up, then he and Heather began to get it on.

"Let the teacher suck your baba." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Okies then." Alejandro said as Heather got down on her knees as she started sucking on Alejandro's hot baba.

"Ohhhh! Yes!" Alejandro moaned and shouted as Heather sucked on his 11-inch long and 2-inch thick baba.

"Mmmmm! So big and hawd!" Heather moaned and said as she sucked it harder, loving Alejandro's huge and meaty Spanish baba.

"Ohhhh! Si!" Alejandro moaned and shouted as Heather kept at it as the boys started to stroke their babas.

"SO HAWT!" The boys shouted as they loved what they were seeing.

"Mmmmm!" Heather maoned and muffled as she deepthroated, and deepdrooled Alejandro's baba harder.

"Mmmm! So good." Heather muffled, moaned, and said to him.

"Thankies..." Alejandro said as he started fucking her face hard.

"Ohhhh! Forgive me Mrs. Clarkson." Alejandro moaned and said to Heather.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Heather moaned and mufled as she was surprised but she loved it anyway as she kept sucking it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! HERE IT COMES! OHHHHHHHH...!" Alejandro shouted as he moaned while he climaxed inside of Heather's mouth as she swallows it like it was fine wine.

"Mmmm! Yummy." Heather moaned softly and said to Alejandro.

"Thankies..." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Now fuck me hawd!" Heather said as she laid on her desk which was empty as Alejandro soon started pounding her hard.

"So soft!" Alejandro shouted as he pounds Heather's diapered area very hard.

"Thankies!" Heather said to Alejandro.

"You are very welcome, should I go hawder Mrs. Clarkson?" Alejandro responded back and asked her.

"YES! FUCK ME HAWDER NOW ALEJANDRO!" Heather answered Alejandro.

"Yes, Mrs. Clarkson!" Alejandro said as he wasted no time and started fucking her even harder.

"Oh yeah! Mmmm! So good!" Alejandro shouted, moaned, and shouted once again.

"Ahhhh! Fuck yes!" Heather moaned and shouted in euphoric pleasure.

"SO HAWT!" The boys shouted as they kept stroking their babas but they went even harder.

"Would it be alright me, and my brothers went next?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Heather answered Alejandro.

"Awesome!" Jose and Carlos said as they high-fived each other while Alejandro kept pounding Heather's diapered pussy until it was time.

"OHHHHH! Gonna Cumsies!" Alejandro moaned and shouted at Heather.

"Cover my face and mouth with your hawt milky!" Heather said before she opened her mouth as Alejandro started stroking his baba very hard and very fast as well.

"HERE IT COMES!" Alejandro shouted before he started to climax hard.

"Oh yeah... Mmmm!" Alejandro shouted and moaned as he covered her face with his cumsies as she licked it and swallowed it.

"Mmmmmmm…that was yummy!" Heather moaned as she swallowed before she told him.

"Thankies!" Alejandro said as they cleaned up before his older brothers Jose, and Carlos joined in with their younger brother.

"Alejandro, Jose, and Carlos Burromuerto… are you ready to fuck the teacher?" Heather asked them.

"Yes, Mrs. Clarkson!" They answered Heather as the three Burromuerto brothers began to fuck Heather as Alejandro started to fuck Heather's hot mouth and face while Carlos was pounding her diapered area and Jose was pounding her ass.

"Oh Si! So hawt!" Alejandro, Jose, and Carlos shouted and said as they were loving what they were doing to Heather.

"Mmmmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled with pleasure and happiness as she loved being pounded by multiple people as Alejandro stopped pounding her mouth and face and joined Carlos in pounding her area.

"What do you think of us?" They asked her.

"OHHHHH! So good, Hawder! Fuck me hawder!" Heather moaned and shouted with glee and pleasure.

"Okies, Mrs. Clarkson!" Alejandro, Carlos, and Jose said as all three Burromuerto brothers pounded Heather even harder than ever as they kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" They shouted at Heather.

"Do it then!" Heather said to the Burromuerto Brothers as they pulled out quickly and stroked their chorizos even quicker until Carlos, Jose, and Alejandro climaxed all over her head, face, mouth, and breasts as she licked up their milky and swallowed all of it.

"Oh yeah." Heather said with a very seductive smile on her face.

"How did we do?" They asked her.

"An "A +" for you three!" Heather answered them.

"Si!" The Burromuerto brothers said as they cleaned up before they headed back to their desks while Heather cleaned herself up as well.

"Who's next?" Heather asked the remaining male participants as Duncan raised his hand.

"I'll go next, Mrs, Clarkson." Duncan said to Heather.

"Okies, Duncan." Heather said before Duncan walked up as Heather kneeled down.

"Show me your baba." Heather said to Duncan who then started to smile with glee.

"Okies then." Duncan said as he pulled out his big machine gun as Heather soon started to suck it hard.

"Oh yeah." Duncan said with euphoria as he loved it.

"Ya like that?" Duncan asked Heather who stopped sucking but stroked him hard.

"Yes I do!" Heather said before she resumed sucking Duncan's machine gun while the boys stroked their babas hard but tried to relax and not climax early and not lose energy before their turn

Meanwhile, Heather deepthroated and deepdrooled his baba it as Duncan was enjoying it now.

"Mmmm! So good!" Duncan moaned and said as he soon started to fuck her face hard which he and Heather liked.

"Oh yeah! Take it Mrs. Clarkson!" Duncan said to Heather.

"Mmmmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled as she enjoyed it as it was time.

"Oh God! I'm about to cumsies!" Duncan said as he climaxed all over Heather's mouth and face.

"Mmmm!" Heather moaned while she swallowed it.

"Yummy Cumsies!" Heather said to Duncan

"Thankies... now time for some fuckys." Duncan said to Heather.

"Okies then." Heather said as Duncan got her down on all fours and started pounding her ass hard.

"OH! Yes!" Heather shouted with pleasure.

"Yeah...!" Duncan said as he spanked her diapered ass whch only turned Heather on even more as she was also surprised.

"Oh! Did you spank my ass?" Heather shouted and asked Duncan

"Yes I did!" Duncan answered Heather before he spanked her ass again as he increased his pounding.

"OH YEAH! You wuv that, Mrs. Clarkson?" Duncan shouted and asked Heather.

"Oh god! Yes, fuck my diapey ass Hawder!" Heather answered Duncan and told him to pound her harder as Duncan kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhhh! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Duncan moaned and shouted at Heather.

"Do it! Cumsies inside my ass!" Heather shouted before Duncan climaxed so hard inside her ass.

"OHHHHHHH! Fuck yeah!" Heather moaned and shouted during Duncan's climax.

"Mmmmm!" Duncan moaned softly as he pulled out of her diapered butt.

"My grade?" Duncan asked Heather.

"You get an 'A' Duncan." Heather answered Duncan.

"Sweet!" Duncan said as he went back to his seat.

"Who's next?" Heather asked them as Geoff and Brody raised their hands.

"We are!" Geoff and Brody answered her.

"Awesome!" Heather said as Geoff and Brody arrived as Heather starts to talk to them.

"Brody, I'm gonna suck your baba! Geoff, you pound my diapey pussy hawd! Then after a while you two switch." Heather said to the two surfer dudes.

"Okies then." Geoff and Brody said as Heather began to suck on Brody's baba while Geoff began to pound her area

"Oh yeah! Mrs. Clarkson! You feel so good!" Geoff said as he fucked her harder and harder while Heather sucked Brody's baba even more.

"Ohhh! She's so good!" Brody said as he soon moved her head, still letting her have control as she still sucked him but went harder as they keep at it until they switched as Geoff was now fucking her face while Brody started to fuck her diapered pussy.

"Oh yeah!" The two said as they high-fived each other as Heather was enjoying it so much.

"Mmmmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled as he soon stopped sucking Brody's baba and started to stroke it to keep it hard.

"Oh my god! Okies, when this is done, both of you fuck me hawd!" Heather said before she resumed sucking Geoff's baba again.

"Mmmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled.

"Okies then." They said to Heather as they kept at it until they began tp pound her holes as Geoff began to fuck her diapered area, while Brody began to pound her diapered ass.

"Oh yes!" Heather shouted as she was getting double fucked by both surfer boys as they fucked her harder and harder.

"Mmmm! Hawder! Fuck me hawder!" Heather moaned and shouted with euphoria.

"Okies then!" Geoff and Brody said as they kept at it but went even harder and faster.

Ohhhhhh! So good!

"So hawt!" All of The boys stopped their stroking to save up energy as Geoff and Brody fucked Heather even more until it was time.

"I'm gonna Cumsies!" Geoff and Brody shouted with delight.

"Ohhhh! Do it, Cumsies all over me!" Heather moaned and shouted at them as Geoff and Brody kept at it until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Geoff and Brody moaned as they climaxed all over her face and mouths.

"Mmmm! Both of you gets 'A+' for that really hawt performance." Heather said to them.

"Awesome!" Geoff and Brody said as they returned to their desk as Heather cleaned herself off again.

"Who's next?" Heather asked the boys as Owen raised his hand.

"Can I go, please?" Owen asked her.

"Okies then, Owen." Heather said as Owen arrived to her desk as he showed her his very big baba.

"Wow! You got one big baba, Owen." Heather said to Owen making him blush.

"Thankies." Owen said at Heather.

"Here we go!" Heather soon got down on her knees and started sucking him hard.

"Mmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled.

"Ohhhh!" Owen moaned softly as Heather kept sucking on it until Owen grabbed her head and began to fuck her face.

"Ohhhh yeah!" Owen moaned and shouted as he made Heather deepdrool as she did so and she deepthroated his baba as Heather was enjoying it a lot.

"Mmmmmm!"Heather moaned and muffled as Owen kept at it until it was time as he was now stroking his baba hard.

"Gonna Cumsies!

"Give it to me!" Heather said before she opened her mouth as Owen climaxed giving Heather his cumsies as he shot his load all over her face... a lot.

"Mmmm!" Heather moaned as she licked her face of Owen's cumsies.

"Hehehe, did I do good?" Owen giggled and asked Heather who swallowed his milky.

"Mmmm, Yes you did!" Heather answered Owen as he panted a bit.

"Thankies, and I think that'll be enough. Sorry." Owen said to Heather.

"That's okay." Heather said to him.

"How did I do?" Owen asked her.

"You get an 'A' for a job well done big guy." Heather said to Owen.

"Woohoo!" Owen cheered as he went back to his desk.

"Who is next?" Heather asked them as Harold, Trent, Cody, and Justin stood up.

"We like to go next." The Drama Brothers said to Heather who looked very happy.

"Okies." Heather said as the foursome started doing it to her as Harold and Cody fucked her diapered holes as Harold was fucking her diapered pussy, and Cody was fucking her diapered ass, meanwhile Trent made her suck his baba while she stroked Justin's baba.

"Mmmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled as she was enjoying it.

"OHHHHH...!" The Drama Brothers moaned very loudly with such glee and happiness as they were having the time of their lives.

"Mmmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled as Harold and Cody kept pounding her harder while she started sucking both Trent's and Justin's respective babas.

"Oh yeah! Keep going!" Justin and Trent shouted at Heather

"Mmmmm!" Heather moaned, meaning "Okies" as she sucked them even harder than before as they kept at it until it was time.

"We're gonna Cumsies so hawd!" The Drama Brothers shouted as Cody and Harold stopped as they pulled out and stroked their babas while Trent and Justin did the same.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" The Drama Brothers moaned in perfect, sexy, yet excellent harmony.

"Give it to me! Give me all of it!" Heather shouted at The Drama Brothers who kept stroking their babas until it was time.

"Here it comes!" They shouted before they started to explode all over Heather's face.

"Mmmmmm! OH YEAH!" They moaned and shouted as Heather caught all of the four guys man-made milkys as she swallowed all of it.

"Mmmm! Yummy! You all get an 'A+' because it was awesome!" Heather said to Harold, Cody, Justin, and Trent.

"Whoo!" They cheered as they went to their desks and sat down while Heather cleaned off The Drama Brothers remaining juice.

"Who's next?" Heather asked the remaining boys.

"I am, Mrs. Clarkson." Lightning said to Heather as he raised his hand.

"Okies then, Mr. Jackson... or is it Lightning." Heather said to him.

"Call me Lightning." Lightning answered Heather.

"Okies then." Heather said as Lightning arrived as Heather pulled out his baba and started sucking him hard.

"Mmmmm!" Heather moaned as she started to rub her diapered area slowly as the boys resume their stroking

"Wow..." The boys said as Lightning grabbed her head and fucked her face hard.

"Mmmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled as she was surprised.

"I don't go easy Mrs. Clarkson... I am going all out!" Lightning said before he increased his pace, fucking her face and mouth even harder.

"Ohhhh! Yeah!" Lightning moaned and shouted.

"Mmmmm...!" Heather moaned as she deepthroated and deepdrooled it even harder.

"Ohhhhh shit! I'm gonna Cumsies hawd!" Lightning moaned and shouted at Heather.

"Mmmmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled before she soon stopped sucking as she stroked his baba hard.

"Give me your milky, Now!" Heather said to Lightning.

"Okies then." Lightning said to HEather as she opened her mouth as Lightning stroked his baba hard.

"Here it comes...! AHHHHH...!" Lightning shouted and moaned as he climaxed all over her face, and mouth as Heather soon drank all of Lightning's Man-Made milky.

"Mmmmm! yummy!" Heather moaned and said to Lightning.

"Thankies, but I ain't stopping there." Lightning told Heather.

"Really?" Heather asked Lightning who nodded, then she soon laid down on her desk.

"Then fuck my diapey wearing pussy hawd." Heather saod softly yet seductively.

"Yes Mrs. Clarkson." Lightning said as he soon started to pound her as he was pounding her hard as hell.

"OHHHHHHH! Yes yes yes! Hawder! Pound me even Hawder!" Heather moaned and shouted with ecstasy in her tone.

"Gladly, Mrs. Clarkson!" Lightning said as he kept pounding her harder as she was turned on.

"Ahhhh! Fucking god! Yes! Mmmmm!" Heather moaned shouted and moaned once more as Lightning was soon getting close to explode.

"Gonna Cumsies again!" Lightning said to HEather.

"Gweat! Perfect! Cumsies over my face and mouth!" Heather shouted at Lightning.

"Okies then!" Lightning said as he pounded her even harder as he soon pulled out, stroke his baba and Cumsies all over her face and chest.

"Oh yeah!" Lightning said with complete confidence during his climax.

"Mmmmmm!" Heather moaned as she swallowed his cumsies again.

"How did Lightning do?" Lightning asked Heather.

"An 'A' for you." Heather answered Lightning.

"Yes!" Lightning said as he got back to his desk.

"Who's next?" Heather asked once again.

"Me and Mr. Hatchet will go next." Chris McLean said as he and Jermaine 'Chef' Hatchet were next even though they weren't students.

"What?" The boys asked Chris.

"Zip it, we'll show you a personal lesson about diapey sex with Mrs, Clarkson." Jermaine said to the boys.

"Okies then... come here." Heather said as Chris and Jermaine went to her desk as they began to get it on in front of the students as Heather started sucking both Chris and Jermaine's hard babas.

"Mmmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled with delight.

"Oh yeah! Keep going!" Chris and Jermaine shouted at Heather who deepthroated it and deepdrooled it.

"Mmmm! You're really good at this." Chris moaned and said to Heather.

"Yeah she is." Jermaine said to Heather as well.

"Mmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled softly as she stopped for a bit.

"Thankies." Heather said to Chris and JErmaine before she resumed as she kept at it while Chris and Jermaine chatted.

"After this, why don't we have hawt diapey sex in my office? Please?" Jermaine asked his boyfriend to make love with him in his office soon.

"Sure." Chris answered Jermaine.

"Thankies Chris." Jermaine said back as Heather kept sucking on it like they were lollipops.

"Mmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled as she soon stopped.

"How about you two pound my diapey pussy and ass hawd?" Heather asked them.

"Deal!" Chris and Jermaine answered her.

"Yeah!" Heather said as Chris and Jermaine soon started to pound Heather's diapered ass and pussy hard.

"Ohhhh yeah! Hawder! Fuck me hawder!" Heather shouted at Chris and Jermaine to keep going.

"Okies!" Chris and Jermaine said as they kept at it, and Heather was turned on.

"Ahhhh! I'm gonna explode so badly!" Heather moaned and shouted.

"Really?!" The boys asked her.

"Yes! Ohhhhh my god!" Heather answered the boys, then she moaned and shouted as Chris and Jermaine kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! (Soon all three explode inside their diapeys) Mmmmmm

May 25

"So..." Chris said before Jermaine continued.

"How did we do?" Jermaine asked Heather.

"Incredible! If you two were students... you would gotten an 'A+' for your performance.

"Perfect!" Chris and Jermaine said as they sat down on their chairs.

"I need changeys... one moment students." Heather said to the boys.

"Okies." They said to Heather as she took off her dirty diaper, wiped herself, powdered herself, and grabbed a fresh and clean diaper before she sighed in relief.

"That's better... so who's next?" Heather said and asked the boys.

"May I go?" DJ Asked Heather.

"Okies then." Heather answered him as he came to her desk as Heather starts to stroke his chocolatey baba, then she began to suck it.

"Ohhhh! Mmmm, Hawder!" DJ moaned and shouted at Heather who stopped sucking his baba.

"Say it a bit more nicely, please." Heather said to DJ.

"Okies." DJ said to Heather.

"Mrs. Clarkson, would you mind giving me some pleasure please?" DJ asked Heather.

"That's better!" Heather said back as she soon sucked him harder! While she then deepdrooled and deepthroated him hard.

"Oh yeah!" DJ shouted as he grabbed her head and began to fuck her face.

"Mmmmm!" Heather moaned with such delight.

"Ohhhhh! So hawt!" DJ moaned and shouted.

"Agwee!" The boys said in agreement as they stroked their babas hard.

"Mmmm!" DJ moaned as they kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" DJ shouted as he was about to explode.

"Mmmm!" Heather moaned as she bit his baba, stopping him from doing so.

"Don't Cumsies yet... fuck my diapey ass first then Cumsies." Heather said to DJ.

"Okies then." DJ said as Heather leaned on her desk as DJ started pounding her ass hard.

"Oh!" DJ moaned.

"Oh yes! Hawder!" Heather shouted at DJ.

"Yes Mrs. Clarkson!" DJ said as he kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" DJ at Heather as he was about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHH...!" DJ and Heather screamed as he exploded hard inside of Heather's diapered ass.

"How was that?" DJ asked Heather while he pulled out.

"So Good! You get an A+ my student." Heather answered DJ.

"Sweet." DJ said as he went to his desk.

"Who's next?" Heather asked as Tyler and Topher raised their hands.

"I'll go." Tyler said to Heather.

"Me too." Topher said to Heather as well.

"Another duo... okies then." Heather said before she began to suck their babas hard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Heather moaned and muffled.

"Oh yeah!" Tyler and Topher shouted as they liked what Heather was doing.

"Mmmmm! So good!" Heather moaned as she stopped sucking to comment on Tyler and Topher's babas as they kept at it until Tyler and Topher began to pound her holes.

"Oh yes! Hawder! Pound my diapey ass and pussy even hawder!" Heather said to them.

"Okies!" They said as they increased their pounding to the max.

"Oh yeah! Fuck yeah!" Tyler and Topher shouted.

"So hawt!" The rest of the boys shouted.

"Ahhhh! Yes yes yes!" Heather moaned and shouted as she liked what they were doing as they kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Tyler and Topher shouted at Heather.

"Me too! Cumsies all over my face, mouth, and boobs!" Heather shouted at them.

"Okies!" Tyler and Topher said as they stroked their babas hard and fast until it was time.

"Ohhhhhhh...!" They moaned as they climaxed hard all over her face, mouth, and chest.

"Mmmmmm... delicious. An A for you." Heather moaned as she swallowed their milkies, then graded Tyler and Topher.

"Awesome!" Tyler and Topher said as they sat down until the finale began with Heather rubbing her diapered pussy slowly and softly.

"Oh Boys... it's time for the final lesson... you all show me your babas until you give me the gweatest cumsies shower ever!" Heather said to all 17 men.

"Yes, Mrs. Clarkson." All of the boys said as they gathered around her before they started to stroke their babas hard around Heather as she rubbed her diapered area hard.

"Ohhhh! So good!" The boys moaned as they kept at it until it was time as Heather also opened her mouth and even stuck her tongue out.

"Give me all of your Cumsies! Now!" Heather said to all 17 men.

"Okies Mrs. Clarkson!" The boys said before they started to climaxed all over Heather's face, mouth, and chest.

"OHHHHH!" They moaned, and groaned during their epic cumsies shower as Heather's body was covered with 17 guys cumsies as she cleaned it up as she swallowed their cumsies.

"Mmmmmmm...! Yummy!" Heather moaned, swallowed, and said to the boys.

"Thankies!" They said to her.

"Mr. McLean, Mr. Hatchet, you can leave." Heather said to Chris McLean and Jermaine.

"Okies." They said to her as they left.

"Boys...let's pee in our diapeys together." Heather said to the fifteen boys which were her students as Chris and Jermaine were teachers.

"Okies." The students said as everyone began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhhh! So good!" Heather and the students sighed in relief.

"Okies then, time for the diapey changeys." Heather said to the students.

"Okies then." The students said as everyone changed each others diapers.

"Class is about to wrap up for the day so...what did you guys learned?" Heather asked them.

"That Diapey Sex is hawt no matter what." They answered her.

"That's right! I hoped you all enjoyed this lesson! Class is dismissed." Heather said back as the bell rang.

"Awesome." The fifteen boys said as they left and then Heather cleaned up, grabbed her stuff and left the classroom, and the school also to end the story.

 **HOW ABOUT THAT?**

 **NEXT STORY IS CALLED "Diapey Sex Ed 101 II: Muy Caliente" as the teacher is going to be a male as it's Alejandro and the students are all girls as the students are Heather, LeShawna aka Shawnie, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, Izzy, Amy and Sammy.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
